supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cronómetro
El Cronómetro (Timer''Antes de que se actualizara la lista de objetos en Smash Bros DOJO!!, se llamaba ''Clock (Reloj traducido al español). en inglés; ''タイマー Taimā'' lit. Temporizador en japonés) es un objeto que aparece a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Efecto Cuando un personaje coge el cronómetro, ciertos luchadores verán reducida su movilidad, siendo más lentos en todos los aspectos (al moverse, atacar, saltar, etc.). Es posible: *Que todos, excepto el que lo agarró, se vuelvan más lentos. *Que solo el que lo agarró se vuelva más lento. *Que todo el escenario se vuelva más lento (esto se aplica incluso a los efectos especiales. Por ejemplo, en el Gran Puente de Eldin, si llegase a suceder este efecto, incluso el Rey Bulblin se moverá más lento de lo normal). En caso de que solo los oponentes sean afectados por el objeto, el personaje que haya usado el objeto podrá aprovechar la oportunidad para golpearlos. Estando en ese estado, la animación al ser golpeados también se verá ralentizada. Si un personaje ralentizado es golpeado con un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar un K.O., el oponente quedará unos segundos temblado en el lugar en que fue golpeado y después será afectado por la potencia del golpe. Esto es muy útil para realizar varios golpes contundentes de forma continua. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Jugar 30 horas en el Modo Versus. Español right|90px :Cronómetro :Un objeto que ralentiza el tiempo y los movimientos de los enemigos. Tan solo el jugador que obtenga este objeto se moverá a una velocidad normal, lo cual te conferirá una gran ventaja a la hora de atacar y coger objetos. Si uno de tus rivales logra hacerse con un objeto potente, podrás protegerte y esquivarlo para evitar males mayores. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Timer :An item that slows down time and your enemies' movements. Only the player who gets the item will move at normal speed. You should enjoy a huge advantage in both attacking enemies and snagging items that appear. If an enemy manages to get to a powerful item first, you'll be able to shield and dodge and keep any damage you take to a minimum. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español right|90px :Cronómetro :Recógelo para que el tiempo transcurra más despacio y tus adversarios se muevan a paso de tortuga. ¡Así atacar y agarrar objetos será pan comido! Atención: algunos cronómetros vienen escacharrados de fábrica y podrían afectar a todo el mundo... ¡o peor, solo a ti! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl' (03/2008) :*Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Galería Aldeano junto al cronómetro en el Cuadrilátero SSB4 (Wii U) .jpg|El cronómetro junto al Aldeano en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Mr. Game & Watch junto a un Cronómetro SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Mr. Game & Watch junto a un Cronómetro en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Nombre en otros idiomas Notas Véase también Categoría:Objetos de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate